Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein is a major character in the Monster High. She is a simulacrum, specifically the daughter of Frankenstein's monster and his bride, and a student at Monster High. Having been born as a 15-year old only recently, Frankie may have the intelligence and physical capabilities of her born-age, but she does not have the appropriate life-experience. She has been rapidly gaining ground, though, mostly with the support of the close group of friends she created around herself. In everyday life, Frankie has an unrelenting positive disposition, which allows her to easily make friends and motivates her to always look for solutions that help out as many people as possible, but it also makes her prone to being taken advantage of. It doesn't help that she is a tad clumsy either. Befitting her heritage, Frankie has an interest in broad range of scientific subjects and she favors the practical side over the theoretical one. This interest extends to sewing and cooking, both skills she excels at and has utilized to create other simulacrums. She's more of a good friend as Sora is. She joined the team after an encounter with Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Story of joining the Team. Lock Shock and Barrel had a mission to get the Monster High students to join the team, but the trio managed to PRANK them instead which caused a big fight, but after the trio were defeated, the Heartless, Nobodies, and Dream Eaters came and tried to attack the students but Lock Shock and Barrel defended them and Sora, Donald and Goofy charged from the ship and rescue their friends and the students. After seeing the fight and the trio protecting them, Frankie and the ghouls decided to join the team and the members she and the ghouls got along with most are Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Lock, Shock, and Barrel. In Monster High Physical Description Despite being only a few days old, Frankie's physical age is that of a fully-grown girl in her late teens. Also, despite been a monster made up of parts from different people, she has been created with a well-balanced, attractive body, unlike her father. She has long white hair with black streaks, similar to her mother's hair, which may be inspired by the Bride of Frankenstein (see Classic Monster). It was originally styled with jagged streaks, and her fringe was pulled back over her head and pinned back with a hairclip, but was later changed so the streaks where more straight and natural-looking, and is now styled with a side fringe that covered her forehead, again held with a clip. She has light, mint green skin, and has a condition known as heterochromia which gives her odd-coloured eyes - one green, one blue (though likely from being assembled from multiple bodies, rather than genetics). Frankie has visible stitches all over her body, most obviously near the joints of her limbs, around her neck, and across her right cheek. She also has two bolts fixed into her neck, which allow her to absorb electricity to use as energy to keep her body working. In some episodes, she displays the ability to command electricity as well as absorb it via her neck bolts without warning, causing things to get pretty freaky. Personality Frankie is friendly, sweet, and polite with a clumsy streak. She is the most naive of all the girls; being so young, so she tries to learn all she can about the world through monster teen magazines, although their advice often cause awkward moments for her. Despite setbacks, she remains upbeat, hopeful and determined to find her place within Monster High. Frankie can can also be insecure and react too quickly, such as instantly labeling Abbey Bominable as rude, and accusing one of her friends of being the Ghostly Gossip. Age There are several plot-holes concerning Frankie's age in the series. If the webisodes follow the same timeline as the "New Ghoul @ School" special, she would have started school when she was 8 days old or younger. In "Party Planners", she turns 16 days old. For her to be consistently 16 days old, most of what happens in the webisodes would have had to have happened in the same day, although this can't be, as in "Frightday the 13th" she stayed overnight, which means she is a day older than what she is now. Over the course of the first book series Frankie's over a year old. The diary included with the San Diego Comic-Con International 2010 exclusive doll describes her first day alive, while the regular diaries start on the day she has just turned 16 days. In the cartoon series, due to having pass yearly events, it is implied that she is over a year old by now. Abilities Without knowing it, Frankie is an incredibly powerful monster, at young age. Though most of her powers are to do with electricity, from her lab heritage, she has a wide range of other abilities, most of them still fresh. * Electrokinesis: '''Frankie can create and control electricity, either accidentally or on purpose. Through her bolts, when she gets emotive, or through her body, mostly through her hands, Frankie can charge anything or shock anyone. She herself can be charged too, either by the Recharge Chamber from "Freaky Fusion" or simply by random flashes of electricity and lightning bolts. * '''Magnetism: '''In "Bad Scare Day", it is shown that, when her two bolts are switched from one side to the other, reversing her polarity, Frankie can attrack objects with magnetic proportions. * '''Pyrokinesis: '''Frankie can create fire at times too, mostly due to her electrokinesis. She can do this by beaming electricity at flammable materials or by simply rubbing her hands. * '''Chronokinesis: In "Boo Year's Eve", Frankie was able to stop time accidentally, but then rewind certain people's actions, confirming then Frankie's ability to control time. Why she would have such power is unknown. * Body Separation: '''Frankie can detach certain parts of her body and control them at distance, which she frequently does with her hand to reach tight places. Skillset * '''Sewing: Due to being a monster made of various detached body parts only connected by stitches and strings, Frankie has developed a skill on sewing and tailoring, which is not only one of her favorite hobbies, but it comes in handy in times when her body is dismantled too. * Life Creation: Like her father and grandfather, Frankie has been shown to creating life herself, such as Hoodude and the gingerbread boy. Monster Info Frankie is the child of the Frankenstein's Monster and his bride; The influence of her parents in her physical appearance can be seen in Frankie's skin color, stitches and neck bolts (from her father as depicted in films), and her black and white hair and red lips (from her mother as depicted in films). Frankie also has a fondness for the lightning bolt symbol, which is seen frequently in the films as the method of animating the monster. The character of Frankenstein's monster first appeared the 1818 Gothic novel, Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus, written by English novelist Mary Shelley. The novel tells of Victor Frankenstein, who builds a creature in his laboratory but upon bringing the creature to life, Frankenstein flees from it in horror and disavows his experiment. Abandoned, the monster wanders through the wilderness searching for someone who would understand and shelter him. The novel has since been the subject of many adaptations, mostly in film. In 1935, Universal released a sequel to their popular 1931 Frankenstein adaptation. The sequel was titled Bride of Frankenstein, and was directed by James Whale and starred Boris Karloff and Elsa Lanchester. In this film, it is revealed that Frankenstein's monster has survived the pursuit of the angry mob from the last film, and he persuades his maker, Dr. Frankenstein, to create a mate for him. This film introduced the concept of Frankenstein's bride to the public, and her appearance in this film - including her iconic white-striped hair - has become a popular portrayal of the character. Frankie mentions multiple times in the diaries and cartoon series that her parents, especially her father, "made her", as in created her from body parts as the monster were in the novel and films. This suggests that (within the Monster High universe) either the characters of Dr. Frankenstein and his monster are the same person, or the monster was educated in science, similar to Dr. Frankenstein. In the Monster High universe, Frankie's parents tell her that certain details of the Frankenstein book were inaccurate, suggesting that perhaps in this continuity Victor finished creating the female monster, and the two kept their word to live peacefully away from humans, eventually creating Frankie as their daughter. This theory is supported by Frankie describing her father as being a scientist, and by his ability to speak and reason - attributes the creature had in the book, but not in the classic Frankenstein films. Monster High Relationships Family Frankie lives with both of her parents in "a house that looks like a cross between a Swiss chalet and a research lab". Her dad is a scientist and both her parents treat her like she is very young (which, of course, she is, being only 15 days old) but they are very kind to her as she learns about the world around her and finds everything scary cool. Her parents are only mentioned twice in the cartoon series, once in "Don't Cheer the Reaper" and once in "HooDude VooDoo", when Frankie makes a video of her time at Gloom Beach. They have a bigger role in the Monster High book series; her parents Viktor and Viveka Stein are both college professors and monsters like Frankie. Her parents do not approve of her speaking to Holt Hyde because he is too old for her, but they love Jackson Jekyll, unaware as Holt and Jackson are the same person. Friends Frankie is best friends with Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nile, Deuce Gorgon Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde. She has no monsters she considers enemies, even trusting manipulative characters like Toralei Stripe and Cleo without question; more than likely, this is due to her naive nature. Pet Frankie's pet is a dog hybrid named Watzit which her father constructed from the parts of other animals. In the Monster High books and TV specials, Frankie has five pet lab rats whom she calls the Glitterati; their names are Gwen, Gaga, Green Day, Girlicious and Ghost Face. They also appeared in "New Ghoul @ School" and "Fright On!". Romance In "New Ghoul @ School", Frankie had a crush on Deuce Gorgon. This caused issues when she lied and told Deuce's real girlfriend, Cleo, that she was dating him. Cleo became very upset, thinking that Deuce had cheated on her, but the issue was later resolved when Frankie came forward with the truth and surprised Cleo with a Justin Biter concert. In "HooDoo You Like?" Frankie was concerned about being left out of the group for not having a boyfriend, and decided to make one for herself, creating Hoodude Voodoo. The ghouls explained that they would always be friends with her regardless of whether or not she had a boyfriend, and Frankie admitted that she didn't think that she was ready for boys just yet. In the webisode "Miss Infearmation" Frankie develops a crush on Jackson Jekyll after saving him from being bullied by Manny Taur, and invites Jackson to come to Cleo's tomb party with her. She is upset when he doesn't show up in "Hyde and Shriek", because he had turned into Holt Hyde before entering the party. She soon forms a crush on Holt, blushing at the nicknames that he gives her ("Frankie 'Fine' Stein", "High-Powered Hottie") and dances with him on the DJ deck in "Hyde and Shriek". This forms a love triangle between her, Jackson and Holt. After introducing the two to each other via video recording in "Dueling Personality", she realized she couldn't choose and "hit the pause button" on their relationships. In her 'School's Out' diary she has a crush on a Scottish gargoyle that plays football. She calls him "7", since she cannot remember his name. In the Monster High book series she has a crush on Brett Redding (a monster mad normie) who has a very protective girlfriend-Bekka Madden. At the septembersemi he mistakes Frankie for Bekka and kisses her; causing her head to be ripped off. Appearances in Monster High New Ghoul @ School It centers around Frankie's first week at school. Though this is considered independent and non-canon, it offers a new insight to Frankie's insecurity and desperation of friends. She messes up several times, even almost ruining Cleo and Deuce's relationship by lying about Deuce being her boyfriend. However, in the end, Frankie drops her superficial facade and tries to make everything right. Fright On! Frankie is one the biggest supporters of monster equality. Being naive to the feuds between monster races, Frankie sees no reason why anyone should fight. With the disappearance of Bloodgood and rising tension between the newly merged schools, Frankie puts herself in danger to save her friends. After stopping a fight between Vampires and Werewolves, and then offering a deep, motivational speech on why they should get along, Frankie saves the school and fuses the bonds between the monsters. Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? Frankie narrates the special, though does not make a starring role. Escape From Skull Shores Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, Abbey, Ghoulia, Lagoona and Gil, goes on a Spring Break trip to the Great Barrier Reef to Lagoona's parents' home. The trip is stopped short, however, when the boat is attacked by a kraken and sinks, leaving the group on a small raft. They're rescued by a shifty normie named Bartleby Farnum and his assistant Kipling, who initially plans to exhibit them in a circus, but quickly abandons the idea after having laid eyes on Frankie and instead takes the group to Skull Shores, which he claims is for supplies. Upon the island, Frankie is named the 'guest of honor' and is extremely liked by the island's natives, The Tiki. Under the ruse of a celebration, he uses Frankie as bait to lure The Beast of Skull Shores so he could capture it, as it is revealed that Frankie greatly resembled a normie scientist that visited the island long ago and developed a friendship with the beast. The Beast grabs Frankie and takes her to his home, where it is learned the 'Beast' is actually a handsome boy named Andy Beast. Farnum catches up with them through a necklace he gave Frankie that had a tracking device, as do the other ghouls who had also been trailing them, and Ghoulia and Abbey who were being held captive by the Tikis. Farnum risks Frankie's life to get Andy to turn himself in, and when all seems lost, Gil rises up out of the water with the kraken that had destroyed their boat, and destroys Farnum's and flings him into the jungle, and Kipling runs after him. The ghouls resume their journey, which now includes Andy, but forget about Frankie's necklace. Andy starts a new life at Monster High, which is almost cut short when Farnum shows up again and vexes Andy until he reveals his dual nature as the beast and almost destroys the school in the process. He picks up Frankie and climbs up one of Monster High's towers. Farnum and Kipling show up behind him, and Frankie manages to boost Kipling's confidence, which causes him to realize that he's been wrong to let endure Farnum's abuse, and removes the hood he had been wearing, revealing deformed ears that resemble an elephant's. With his newfound confidence, he flings Farnum off the roof, where he is then tarred and feathered by a series of unfortunate follies, and is then picked up by two men who were presumably sent to retrieve Andy. Frankie then tells Kipling to stay, which he obviously considers after seeing two girls with deformed ears like his, and are obviously infatuated with him. With the school nearly in ruins, another week of Spring Break is called for, and at Andy's discretion, Frankie and the rest of the cast enjoy it on Skull Shores. Videos Gallery *Frankie Stein/Gallery Updates in Other Worlds World of One Piece * Has a Bounty of 290 million berries after striking Admiral Issho with lightning * Learned Haki under Boa Hancock Steven Universe * Able to fuse with Steven to be Steve'Stein Sora's Team * gained a Keyblade * became Master Yen Sid's student Digital World * Gained two Digimon Partners Solarmon.jpg|Solarmon Volcamon.PNG|Volcamon Category:Monster High Characters Category:Monster Heroes Category:Undead Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Kind heroes Category:Monsters Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Video Game characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sora's Team Category:Holiday characters Category:School students Category:Internet characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Athletes Category:Daughters Category:Fighters Category:Fantasy characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Movie characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Wise characters Category:Living characters Category:Clumsy characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Main Members Category:Iconic characters Category:Hero Saints Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Intimidating characters Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Singing characters Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Creations Category:Rokushiki Users Category:German characters Category:Characters with Dark Forms Category:Zeno's Friends Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Sin of Wrath